Wireless technologies for powering and charging mobile and other electronic or electric devices, batteries and vehicles have been developed. Such systems generally use a wireless power charger or transmitter, in combination with a wireless power receiver, to provide a means for transfer of power. In some systems, the charger and receiver coil parts of the system are aligned and of comparable size. However, in some applications, it would be preferable to use receiver coils or antennas that have smaller areas or volumes. These are the general areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.